The power team
by Zypher1
Summary: I suck at summarys so just PLZ R


"Bit, Brad, Jamie, and Dad. I just want to tell you that I am leaving for another team called the Power team," said Leena in the lounge area  
  
"But Leena why are you leaving us"  
  
"Well I'm tired of this team dad I want to see new faces and stuff".  
  
At the power teams base "Drew what new zoid should I pick out"  
  
"I don't know you're the expert" "thanks" said Elliot as he looks through a zoid catalog  
  
"Should I go with a flying type or a ground type? Do I want a fast, heavily armored, or a zoid with heavy arsenal?"  
  
"I know what I want. I want a Shield Liger."  
  
"How are we suppose to buy it Elliot "  
  
"From are zoid battle today James"  
  
"Oh yeah but what about that new girl Leena " said drew  
  
"Um excuse me is this the power team" said Leena as she walks in. Elliot's jaw is dropped to the floor but comes back "Yes this the place" said Elliot walking up to greet her and staring into her  
  
"I'm Leena and you must be Elliot right"  
  
"Oh so your Leena, hi nice to meet you."  
  
"So what kind of zoid do you have" said Drew as he walked up to Elliot  
  
"I have a Gun sniper with the weasler unit" she says shaking Elliot's hand  
  
"All right everyone are next battle is in 3 hours so you better get ready  
  
Three hours later there is a flash in the sky and a huge crater is formed with a metallic judge  
  
"The area with in a 10 mile radius is a designated zoid battle field only pilots and personal are aloud all others must leave at once battle mode 0983 ready fight"  
  
"Leena go for the iron Kong you too Drew" "all right Elliot lets go Drew," says Leena as her zoid went to attack. "James come with me and lets get that gun sniper into close combat hurry" "right"  
  
"Weasler unit total assault. Yes I got him Drew " says Leena "all Right Leena lets get the other Iron Kong" "Right"  
  
"James Fire at will" says Elliot firing his Canon Tortoise's canon at the gun sniper.  
  
"Weasler unit total assault. All right I got him Drew. "Ok let's get the Hellcat Leena" "right"  
  
"Yes the gun sniper is out" "The battle is over the battle is over the winner is the power team" says the judge waving his arm"  
  
At the Zoid Shop Elliot is looking at the Blade Liger "I like this one" says Elliot as he stares at it "Are you sure you want that one it's the most expensive one here" "So I still want it anyway it's so cool" says Elliot as he pays for it "what about your Canon tortoise" "I've all ready sold it to a shop down the street." Elliot says as he gets in and registers the new zoid.  
  
"Wake up everyone it's time for breakfast" says Leena as Elliot walks in with a big yawn "Mmmm what smells so good Leena" Elliot says as he sits down  
  
"You'll find out soon enough" "Oh yeah were did you learn to cook" said Elliot taking a big whiff of the air." Learned it from Jamie an old team mate" says Leena as she puts some bacon, eggs, and two pancakes one Elliot's plate. "Wake up you guys now," says Leena yelling into the speaker.  
  
" All right were up" as the rest of the team walks in yawning "Breakfast time" says Leena putting food on each of their plates.  
  
After Breakfast Elliot and his new Blade liger are out side when suddenly huge crater is formed and a black judge comes out "The Elephander versus the Blade liger battle mode none ready fight" "what kind of gun is that" says Elliot on the com-link "It's a ion canon and you're my first target" says the man in the Eliphander as he charges up his gun.  
  
"Liger put all your energy into the blade shield now" Says Elliot as the Blade liger roars and turns on the shield and charges forward with another roar.  
  
"That shield will not work against this canon, and you will be killed" "You liar. I will survive and destroy you"  
  
As the red light from the Elephander shots toured the shielded liger the shot hits the shield and is deflected and the liger attacks with the blades and the Elephander goes down and then Elliot destroys the dark judge.  
  
"Elliot were where you" Says Leena running up to Elliot "That stupid Back draft group, they have a new pilot and a new Ion canon" He says slamming his fist on the table. 


End file.
